Indifference
by dees1
Summary: Clark is finally ready to close the book on his obsession with Lana.  He finally builds up the courage to confront Lois with his true feelings but her own flame is back, and she seems very pleased to see him...
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers: Set in season 8 after Instinct – goes a/u but may have call backs to events in season 8.******

**Plot: Clark is finally ready to close the book on his obsession with Lana. His feelings for a certain Lois Lane are growing and he finally builds up the courage to confront her with them... One problem, one of Lois's old flames has arrived back on the scene and she seems awfully excited to see him...**

Clark entered his house with a new perspective and was amazed at what he noticed for the first time. Since his mom left, he had created a shrine to Lana. In fact in the kitchen alone he counted 23 presents she had bought for him and in the whole house there were 33 photos of her.

Everything had changed last night. No one reacted the way Lois had unless she had feelings for him. Maxima had come on to him strongly and he had been powerless to break the spell until Lois appeared. Even a psychotic woman had noticed a bond between them.

His own feelings for Lois were still confusing him and he needed to untangle them and find out if there was any chance for them as a couple. The first thing he needed to do was put away the ghosts of the past. He grabbed a box and carefully placed every memento of Lana into it. He was not going to get rid of them, just assign them to a corner of the attic until he had dealt with his feelings.

Lois had been a constant in his life for four years. Had someone asked him yesterday, he would have called her a constant annoyance but now the lines between love and dislike had become very blurred. She had been there for him when his dad died and a few months ago when the love of his life had walked out on him.

When he had clung to her the day Lana left, the feelings of despair and devastation had washed over him. Now though his mood was one of optimism, and in some ways excitement about what the future might hold.

That morning at the Planet was going to be different. He would keep his eyes open for any sign that Lois may think more of him than a work colleague.

She was already there working on a story, hard to believe when she had been in a flipped car the previous night but that was Lois all over. She was dedicated to her career as a journalist, but not to a point of being all she cared about. She was loving and caring, a quality that often went astray in the cut throat world of newspaper reporting.

He decided to try and get back into her good books with a maple donut and a latte from her favourite coffee shop,

"Hi." He smiled, as he offered her the bag and cup.

She looked at him. "Smallville, you don't need to apologise. I get the reason you were re-enacting a porn film in the elevator. You were not the only man to fall under her spell."

"I wasn't apologising, just wanted to be nice after all the trauma you went through." Clark explained.

"Which trauma was that – the car flip or walking in on you and the vamp making out. To be honest I don't know which was the most distressing." She smirked.

Clark decided to play devil's advocate. "Maybe you just wish it was you in the elevator with me." He said lightheartedly.

She looked at him. "Ever slobber over me like that and you will feel my fist across your face."

He looked at her for signs of joking on her face, but there were none.

"Lois, can we go out sometime?" he could not help himself.

"You mean on a date." She gulped nervously.

"Yeah, something like that or whatever else you want to call it."

She eyed him suspiciously. "I get it. Just because you couldn't score with that bimbo, you think I am the next best target. No thanks Smallville. Besides I am not 5ft 2 and I don't go by the name of Lana."

"Lois, just come to the farm for dinner tonight. There is something I need to say to you." Clark sounded sincere.

She was just about to reply a loud voice boomed through the bullpen. "Lois Lane, hot shot journalist."

Both of them turned around in unison. The voice had come from a tall blond haired muscular man with the biggest smile on his face. The swoonful looks he was getting from the other women in the bullpen told Clark that this man was obviously very attractive to the female sex.

It was more Lois's reaction which worried him.

She screamed. "Josh..." and ran up to him, jumping into his arms and she did not show any signs of letting go in a hurry.

In a split second, Clark knew his chances with Lois had gone from minus ten to nonexistent.

Clark could not believe the spectacle in front of him and he was slightly annoyed by Lois's lack of decorum in front of the people in the bullpen. Now she was giving Josh a kiss on the lips for everyone to see. Luckily it was a quick kiss, not a passionate one.

After what seemed like hours she separated herself from Josh and straightened up her blouse. Clark just stood there, unable to speak and even if he could, he would not have a clue what to say.

Lois seemed to notice his surprise so grabbed Josh by the hand and took him over to Clark.

"Clark, I would like to meet one of my dearest friends, Josh Stevens or should I say...Wait a minute, what rank are you now Josh."

Josh looked at Clark and offered his hand. "I am a Major, but I am not on duty so I am simply Josh."

Clark took his hand and shook it reluctantly.

"You are so modest, Josh. Daddy tells me you are one of the youngest Majors in the US Army." Lois announced proudly.

"Well, that is your father's guidance." Josh smiled. He had a killer smile with perfect white teeth. Clark could tell he looked after himself.

Lois realised she had not introduced Clark. "I am so rude. Josh, this is Clark Kent, my partner at the paper."

"Nice to meet you. I think General Lane mentioned you. Did Lois used to live with your family? He always joked how much Lois got on your nerves."

"Did he now?" Lois interrupted. "So it has been years since I saw you. What are you doing in Metropolis?"

"I am spending the next few weeks on a US Army recruitment drive." Josh explained.  
>Lois seemed disappointed. "I was hoping that you had come to see me."<p>

Josh smiled. "Why do you think I volunteered when your father suggested it? I hope you will show me around to see what the town has to offer."

Clark was getting more jealous by the second. Why couldn't Lois be like this with him? Then he reminded himself that Lois and Josh could not be that serious or she would have stayed with him.

Josh looked at his watch. "I need to check in at the office. Do you want to do lunch?"

"Yeah, I know the perfect place downtown. I will meet you at the train station at 1pm." Lois replied.

"Perfect. Clark, why don't you come too?" Josh asked.

Lois interrupted again. "He does not want to come and be totally bored senseless, do you Clark?"

Clark smiled hiding his disappointment at Lois's indifference. "Guess not." He replied.

Josh left...

"So Clark, what story are we working on today?" Lois asked.

Clark wanted to know more about Josh but decided to play it cool and be subtle.

"The serial mugger story."

"Oh yes, I remember. 27 bag snatches in two weeks." Lois remarked.

"But also he has injured quite a few of his victims in the struggle." Clark added ."I am surprised Green Arrow is not on this on."

"I think he is out of town, or at least that is what my sources tell me." Lois replied, not wanting to let Oliver's secret out, although she was pretty sure that Clark knew. "Anyway we have this new superhero on the streets."

"Which one?" Clark asked innocently.

"The one who has been zooming around saving people all over the city." Lois explained.

A voice interrupted. "I am going to get the first picture of this new hero." Jimmy announced confidently as he joined them in the conversation.

"I can't wait." Lois smiled at Jimmy.

"I am disappointed I missed the love fest this morning." Jimmy laughed. "Who is the new guy?"

Lois saw the look on Clark's face. "He is not my new guy, rather an old flame."

"From what I heard, it looks like the flame never got extinguished." Jimmy continued.

"Can we talk about something else?" Lois was bright red.

"One of the latest victims is still in Met Gen. Shall we see if we can go and talk to her." Clark suggested.

"Good idea, as long as I am back by 1pm. I don't want to miss my lunch date."

"You two must have been serious. At least your father would have approved of him." Clark probed for more information.

"He actually set us up. I never thought my father would set me up on a date at 17 years old." Lois replied.

"So what happened?" He asked, deciding to go for the more direct approach.

"Josh got posted to Afghanistan and then straight onto Iraq on an extended tour of duty. I never got to see him."

"Well you can make up for lost time." Clark could not believe that he was telling her to go for it with Mike.

"We'll see." Lois replied, noticing again that look of disappoint on Clark's face.

"Shall we go?" Clark asked abruptly.

"Ok."

The lady at the hospital did agree to talk to her but she could not give them any further information.

When they got back to the Planet, Lois was rushing around. "I am going to be late. I will see you later." She smiled at Clark, and rushed out passing Chloe on the way to the lift.

"Hi Chloe. Can't stop...got a date." Lois got in the lift.

"A date?" Chloe asked Clark for some answers.

"With this old flame of hers – Josh."

Chloe looked surprised. "Not Josh Stevens. "

"What do you know about him?" Clark asked.

"Not much. Lois would never open up about the year she spent with him and I never found out why. But whatever was between them ran very deep." Chloe explained.

"So there is not much hope." Clark whispered, not realising Chloe had heard him.

"For you and Lois...I honestly don't know. Josh made one big impression on Lois and I don't think she will let him go that easily."

Lois was full of herself on the return from her lunch.

"Hi Clark. Missed me?" she quipped. The good mood gave Clark cause for concern. Her lunch with Josh had obviously gone well.

"Of course." He answered honestly. "Did you have a nice lunch?"

"Yeah, it was so good to catch up. He is one of those friends who you can on with again the minute you see them even if you haven't seen them for years."

"How long is he in town for?"

"A few weeks depending on how successful the recruitment campaign is." Lois explained.

"Lois, I forgot to say I have a lead on the muggers. I have made contact with a police detective from the Met PD."

"Ok, what are we waiting for?" Lois said heading for the lift.

Clark followed her. The doors closed.

Lois looked at him with a peculiar expression. "Why do I feel I am waiting for you to ravish me in the lift. No, let me see, you only do that with red headed psychopathic women."

Clark looked upset. "That is not funny Lois. I was not in control of what I was doing."

"You're not kidding. Out of control would be one way of describing it." She giggled. "you looked pretty preoccupied."

Clark decided to turn the tables and make Lois uncomfortable. "Lois, why were you so upset when you found me and Maxima together."

"I wasn't upset, just shocked. " she answered defensively but somehow did not sound too convincing.

"Lois, can we talk? Why don't you come over the farm tonight? I'll cook dinner." Clark asked hopefully.

Lois got caught up in the moment. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us..."

"That narrows it down. What exactly is it about us you want to discuss?" She probed further.

"It is awkward to discuss it here."

"Try me." Lois pushed him.

"Maxima told me that you and I had a connection." Clark explained without going in to detail.

"Of course we have a connection. We are friends and work partners."

"And is there no hope of being something more?" Clark asked.

Lois put up one of her infamous emotional walls. "This is about me moving in the farm isn't it? I am fine living with Chloe at the moment."

Clark made eye contact with her. "Lois, I mean...is there...hope...of being...something more?" He took a few steps towards her.

She did not move or retreat, in fact she waited...

With a few more steps, his lips had claimed hers. The desire to kiss Clark more was too intense for Lois as she used all the strength she could to push Clark against the other wall of the lift, not breaking lip contact at any point.

Just then, there was a bleeping noise to signal the lift had reached its floor. Lois suddenly jolted away from Clark, standing as far from him as she could.

They got out at the underground parking and got in the truck. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Clark asked.

"Nope, but..." she climbed on his lap, taking him completely by surprise. Their lips continued where they had left off.

In the midst of the passionate exchange, Clark whispered in her ear. "Lo, I love you.", and as soon as he had, he wished he hadn't. Within seconds Lois was back in the passenger seat putting her seatbelt on.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have landed that bombshell on you." Clark exclaimed.

"It is better you did. It stopped us doing something we would regret. And I am sorry Clark but I can't come to the farm tonight. I am meeting Josh to show him what Metropolis has to offer."

Clark looked disappointed but knew he had to accept it. "Ok, if you change your mind, you know where I am."

"Let's just go to the police dept and meet your contact." Lois said in a business like fashion.

"Ok." He drove downtown to the station.

Clark was upset with himself. Why did he have to say the L word to a commitment-phobe like Lois. No wonder she had clamped up. He was going to push her into Josh's arms at this rate.

The detective was waiting for them.

"Detective John Jones." Clark announced as he approached his Martian friend.

"Hi Clark."

"This is Lois Lane." Clark introduced his partner. "What have you got for us on this mugger?"

"This must be completely off the record. We found some DNA at one of the crime scenes. It is not from the victim. We have cross checked the database but drawn a blank so whoever it is may not have a criminal record or at least never been caught for anything." John explained.

"Detective Jones, how do you not know that this DNA has not come from the new mysterious hero blurring around the city at the moment." Lois asked.

"Don't believe all the rumours, Ms Lane. There may be no superhero. People just like to believe in something." John explained.

Lois excused herself to go to the ladies room.

When she was out of ear shot, John looked at Clark. "You can't allow yourself to get caught. Combing through police blotters at your desk every night, peeling back the sides of a bus in broad daylight, speeding into a crowded bar. You're so fixated on being a hero, you're not paying attention to who might be watching."

Clark was surprised by his speech. "Is this your idea of a pep talk?"

"It's not my identity that's at risk. Every day, I have to run faster and faster interference on these mysterious Good-Samaritan reports."

"Well, that just means I'm doing my job. Just have to make sure no one sees my face." Clark commented.

"You are not in Smallville anymore, Clark. Metropolis has millions of people walking the streets, every one of them watching for a miracle to change their lives, to give them hope. You are that miracle. And it's just a matter of time before someone discovers that."

What Clark didn't realise was that someone could be Lois Lane who had just decided to make it her mission to track down this new superhero, no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark needed to talk to someone and unfortunately for Chloe, she was the closest person.

"Why did I do it?" he asked Chloe, who was now regretting agreeing to meet him for coffee just before closing time.

"I have no idea. Did you mean it?" she inquired.

"Yes, I think I did but I did not mean to say it out allowed. I guess I was just caught up in the moment."

"What moment?"

"Well, Lois was on my lap in the truck and ...you know." Clark looked embarrassed.

"No Clark, I don't know and I don't even want to guess. In fact it would have been better if I had never asked. " Chloe announced.

"Sorry Chloe. Is this awkward because she is your cousin?"

"It would be awkward regardless. I am still traumatised by the conversation with you about Lana in the Daily Planet a few years." She smiled.

"Anyway back to the topic." She continued. "How did Lois react?"

"She took it badly, probably due to the shock. Things have been funny between us since it happened. Now she is out for evening with the Josh."

Chloe's phone beeped, so she read her message and Clark instantly noticed a change in her expression.

"What is it? Has something happened?" he asked concerned.

"No, it's nothing." She tried to deflect the subject.

"Tell me. It is from Lois isn't it."

Chloe did not need to answer, he knew from her reaction. Eventually she nodded. "Lois has just sent a message to say she will not be home tonight as she is staying at Josh's apartment."

Clark's face went red. It looked like a combination of anger and jealousy. "I knew this would happen. I have driven her into Josh's arms. I am going to see her and apologise for what I said."

"No, don't. You will just make matters worse." But before Chloe could finish, Clark had sped out of the room.

He arrived at the upmarket Riverside Hotel where Lois had said Josh was staying while he was in town. He went to the reception desk and smiled at the young blond lady behind it.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Josh Stevens. He is staying here."

She looked on her computer. "Can I ask who you are?" she said as she picked up the phone to make the call.

"It's Clark Kent."

"Mr Stevens, there is a Mr Clark Kent at reception saying he would like to talk to you."

She put the phone down, much to Clark's annoyance. Josh obviously was not going to talk to him.

The girl smiled. "He said to go up. He is in Room 241."

Clark smiled back and headed to the lift to take him up to the sixth floor. The room was right along the end of the corridor. He knocked.

The door opened a few minutes later. "Hi, I am sorry to bother you this late but I need to talk to Lois."

"Come in...but I cannot guarantee she will talk to you. Something has upset her but she won't tell me what." Josh announced calmly.

He walked in to the suite and noticed Lois was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear a shower.

"Lo is just in the shower. As you know she takes ages. She had been in an hour so won't be too longer." He smiled.

"Is everything ok between you two." Josh asked.

"Yeah fine." Clark exclaimed. "Did you two have a nice night out?"

"Yes, we went for a pizza and have just spent the last hour cuddled up watching a movie." Josh smiled.

Clark felt his blood boil. Why was Josh being so explicit? He must not have known he had feelings for Lois.

Seconds later, Lois appeared in a skimpy towel dripping wet. "Josh, where is my foot massage?" She was not looking where she was going and almost walked straight into Clark.

She looked up and was met with Clark eyes, showing a look of complete devastation. She turned to Josh. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?" she screamed and ran back into the bathroom.

"Josh, make him go away." She shouted through the door.

He looked at Clark. "I am so sorry Clark but I think it would be better if you left. She will talk to you in the morning."

Clark left...tears started to appear in his eyes.

Josh marched up to the bathroom door. "Lo, please come out."

She appeared minutes later with a guilty look on her face. "Why have you not told Clark about us?"

Lois just looked at him with tear filled eyes and said nothing.

Josh tried not to be too angry. "You have no right to lead him on like this. If you don't tell him, I will."

Lois did not know what to do...

"But Josh, I did it for you." Lois exclaimed, her eyes betraying the real reason.

"Lo, I know you have always protected me, but I don't think Clark is going to run to the Pentagon and tell them that I am gay." Josh smiled.

"You know how the US Army is about such things. You could lose your whole career over some ridiculous and draconian policy." Lois continued.

"Things are changing. I don't think it will be long before the policy changes. The rest of the western world has made such great strides in equality, so it is only a matter of time before the army catches up. Heck...even your dad didn't make a deal of it."

Lois's face changed. "You mean the General knows."

"Yeah, he told me last year that he has always known but that it did not change my ability of a soldier so he did not care."

"My god, he is not as bigoted as I thought." Lois replied.

"Anyway this is not about me. Clark is besotted with you. I have never seen such a look of devastation on someone's face. And to top it all off, he is very cute."

Lois allowed herself a small laugh. "Josh, he has spent the last 8 years pining for his high school girlfriend. His house is like a shrine to her. I am just worried that I am going to let down my barriers only to be hurt. I am not willing to do that."

"Lois, sometimes in life, you need to take a chance and see what happens. What happens if, ten years down the line you end up in an unhappy marriage to some idiot who does not love you. You could spend your life thinking 'what if'"

"Who says I even like him." Lois asked.

"Lo, I know you better than you know yourself and I have never seen you this hung up on a guy before."

"But he told me he loved me out of the blue. How can I take him seriously? I am frightened I end up rejected the moment Lana comes back into his life."

"Lo, I can tell you now that he meant every word. Just give him a chance."

"Since when did you become a Clark Kent fan?" Lois laughed.

"Since I met him and saw what a great guy you are missing out on." Josh explained.

"Ok, I will go after him. He always goes to the Planet when he is brooding." She announced excitedly.

She picked up her coat and ran out the door before Josh had the chance to ask if she wanted company at that time of night.

Lois walked quickly down the street. There were only a few blocks to walk from the hotel to the Planet building.

Clark left the building as quickly as he could. He was not in the mood to super speed as he could never think deeply when he did. If Lois did not need him, the people of Metropolis did so he decided to head back to the Planet to see if he could pick up any cries for help on his old radio.

Lois was not concentrating, as she kept playing Josh's words over and over in her head. She did not hear the footsteps behind her until it was too late. A burly man approached her from behind and put his hand over her mouth and pushed her into an alley. She tried to see her attacker but even when face to face with him, the darkness prevented her from making out anything apart from a silhouette.

Clark was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a familiar heartbeat. This is the first time he had ever been able to focus on someone's heartbeat. It was Lois and the way her heart was racing, she was nearby and she was in trouble.

He homed in on it and within seconds he was standing at the end of the alley where the man had Lois cornered with a gun pointing at her.

"Who are you?" the man shouted down the alley. Clark sped towards them, forming a barrier between him and Lois.

The man panicked and emptied all six rounds of the gun into Clark's chest at point blank range. Lois shut her eyes waiting for the mystery man to fall into a pool of blood, but then she heard a groan. She opened her eyes to see the large man being carried off at super speed. Minutes later, the dark figure appeared at the end of the alley.

Clark had dropped the mugger off at a surprised John Jones desk. He sped back to see Lois was ok. He stopped at the end of alley and walked slowly towards, unable to speak in case it gave his identity away.

Lois looked shaken up. All he wanted to do was hug her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Thank you for saving my life." Lois said, her voice breaking up.

The figure did not speak, just nodded. She just wished she could make out his face.

"You run very fast..." she realised how stupid that sounded once she had said it but she did not know what else to say. It was a very one sided conversation. Lois started to cry from the shock.

He did not care anymore; he walked up to her and held her. He stayed silent, the darkness still hiding his identity from her.

Lois clung to him as if her life depended on it, and for some inexplicable reason he lifted her chin and kissed her. She found herself kissing a complete stranger or was he?

She pulled away from him in shock. "My god, it's you."

Clark had revealed his identity or had he?

"It all makes sense to me now. You're the hooded hero I kissed in the alley two years ago." Lois exclaimed.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the wails of police sirens. Clark panicked and sped into the night leaving an even more confused Lois in his wake...

Lois had headed back to Josh's hotel to stay, as she was not in the mood to have an emotional showdown with Clark. The following morning, Lois headed to see Oliver, who had just arrived back in town from Star City.

Oliver was just unpacking his case when Lois arrived at his Penthouse. He went across to hug her.

"How are you, Lois?"

"Fine, apart from being robbed at gunpoint last night." She said calmly.

His face showed his concern. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I am, thanks to my knight in shining armour." She looked at him, weighing up whether he knew.

"Has your friend not told you about it?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he was confused by her question.

"I am a reporter, Ollie. I can work things out so here is my hypothesis. Two years ago when you got someone to pose as Green Arrow to get me off your scent, I could not work out who it was. Whoever it was must been meteor infected as he ran off less than a split second. The same super powered person rescued me in the alley last night and then kissed me before speeding off into the night. You don't mistake two kisses like that."

Oliver could not believe Clark would be so forward and stupid. "So what has this got to do with me?"

"You know who he is..." Lois suggested.

Oliver interrupted her. "You know I cannot tell you who he is."

"I know you can't and I wouldn't ask you to betray his trust but you can ask him to ring me. Tell him I need to speak to him about what happened last night." Lois asked.

"You think I can get him to ring you. Maybe he does not want to talk to people. He stays hidden for a reason."

"Oliver, if that is the case why did he kiss me."

"I don't know the answer to that one." He answered honestly.

Lois looked at her watch. "I have to check into work before I head down the police station to give a statement about last night. I will of course be leaving out the part about the kiss from the Blur.."

"The Blur?"

"Yeah that is my new name for him because he blurs off."

"I will see what I can do." Oliver smiled. "I am just glad you are ok."

"Thanks Ollie." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Lois arrived at work to find Clark sitting at his desk. "Hi Clark." She said.

He looked up. "I heard what happened last night, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"What were you doing wandering the streets at that time of night."

"I just wanted to clear my mind." Lois replied.

"I am sorry for barging in on you and Josh last night. I hope I did not cause any trouble between you."

"I need to talk to you about me and Josh."

Clark did not let Lois finish. "No you don't as long as you are happy. I have to apologise for my mood and behaviour lately. It is just all this stuff with Lana leaving. I have decided to try and track her down." He said.

After last night he had decided that he was being unfair to mess with her heart. Josh seemed like a good guy who cared about Lois and he had no right to get in the way. He decided he needed to lie about Lana, so Lois did not feel awkward.

Until that moment, she had not realised how hard she had fallen for Clark, but the feeling of heartbreak from his revelation about Lana was overpowering.

She looked at him and stuttered. "That is nice. You must really miss her."

She needed to get out of there, she was feeling suffocated from his force of his announcement. "Clark, I need to pop down town and give a statement about my attacker."

"I know. Detective Jones asked if I would come with you and support you." He got up and grabbed his coat.

They drove down to the station. The atmosphere betrayed an underlying tension between the two. Neither would broach the subject of what had happened in the past few days.

They were greeted by John. "Thanks for coming Ms Lane." He showed them both into the interview room.

"Clark...you don't have to come in. It will just be boring to go through everything."

"Would you rather Josh was here. I can call him." Clark offered.

"No, you will be fine." She said reluctantly. "Thanks!"

Lois went through all the details of the attack including the rescue by the mystery hero but did not mention the kiss.

"So you have no idea who this man was?" John asked at the end of the interview.

"No Detective Jones. I am sorry I cannot help you more."

"Ms Lane, you have helped put a mugger behind bars and stop him attacking more women. You should be proud of your actions."

"Thank you. If you need any further help, please let me know." Lois smiled as she left with Clark.

On the way out, his phone bleeped.

He looked at his message and then at Lois. "I totally forgot I have to pick up something from the vets for Shelby. That was just a reminder text."

"Ok, I will see you back at the Planet."

Clark sped to Oliver's. "Nice to see you back, now what can I do for you."

"Lois came by this morning and told me all about her passionate kiss in the alley with you, well not you...if you see what I mean."

Clark went red.

"What were you thinking?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. I have fallen for Lois and just find myself needing to be with her all the time. I have never been like this with anyone. It is like someone has turned on my feelings for Lois and I cannot turn them off."

"So why not just date her as Clark, instead of confusing matters."

"It is too late. She is dating some old flame from out of town." Clark looked devastated.

"So, how is kissing her as your alter ego helping."

"I don't know. I cannot explain why I acted the way I did, but it will never happen again. I told her I was going to find Lana."

Oliver's face dropped. "Please don't tell me you are."

"Of course not. My feelings for Lana are in the past, but now I need to move on from Lois."

"What did Lois say?"

"She wanted me to ask you to ring her. She says she needs to talk to you."

"Do you think I should?" Clark asked Oliver for his advice.

"No, I think it will be a big mistake but I know you will do it any way." He handed Clark a cell. "It has an untraceable number and is fitted with a voice distorter. She won't know it's you."

Clark took the phone and left...


	3. Chapter 3

Clark could not help himself. The minute he left the building, he went back onto the Planet roof and rang her. Lois was deep in thought when the phone suddenly rang. The number came up as unrecognised. She answered it.

"Hello."

"Ms Lane..."

She panicked. She had never heard his voice before but she knew it was him. "Can you hang on a moment? I will just go somewhere more private."

Clark laughed to himself, knowing Lois would be flustered and trying to get to the photocopy room.

Once she was in, she locked the door. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. I was the one who rescued you last night."

Lois could hear nervousness in his voice even though it was obviously altered. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to talk to you."

"I am glad I made it in time." Clark replied.

"How did you find me?"

"I heard your heartbeat." He said.

Lois melted at the thought of how romantic that sounded. "So you can hear things from a long way away, you are obviously invulnerable and can run rather fast. What else can you do?"

"I can see through things and shoot fire from my eyes." He found himself admitting everything, but with the knowledge she didn't know who he was.

"Oh, you forgot to mention one of your other powers." She told him.

"Which one?" he asked curiously.

"You are a great kisser."

The line went quiet, so much so that Lois was worried she had scared him off. "Are you still there? Did I embarrass you?"

"No, Ms Lane. You would never do that. Your heart rate has increased in the past few seconds."

"You can hear it. If so, where am I?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes..." she replied.

"Close your eyes and promise not to open them." He could not believe what he was comtemplating doing but he needed to taste her lips again.

She obeyed. "Ok..."

She heard the door, open and close. Next thing she knew was the touch of lips landing tenderly on hers. She let out a little moan as his mouth began to delve deeper, wanting to taste more of her. Her desire was spiralling out of control, her hands starting to wander up his back, and to make things more heated, he was starting to let out some groans as well.

She was not once tempted to open her eyes. She was too busy feeling his intense need for her. He marched her back so she ended up propped up against the wall. She hoisted one of her legs up around his waist while he grabbed the other one, causing her legs to be wrapped around him.

Despite not being able to see, her hands soon found the buttons on his shirt, undoing each one slowly whilst maintaining the pressure on his mouth. She eventually had all of them undone and she started slide the shirt off. She could feel his muscular torso under her fingers.

Clark could not believe how intensely he needed her right now, any chance of stopping this was diminishing with every touch of her hands. He looked at her, his hands starting to wander up her beautifully silky legs, towards her skirt.

Suddenly the door burst open, but not before Clark had sped off leaving a rather hot and bedraggled looking Lois leaning against the wall.

"Lois, what the hell..."

She opened her eyes to the sound of the familiar voice. "Chloe, I can explain."

"I cannot wait to hear this one." Chloe's mouth gaping open...

Lois was more worried when she realised that during that whole exchange with the Blur, only one image had come into her mind...that of Clark Kent.

"Lois, come on. Tell me what is going on?" Chloe asked.

Lois could not get Clark's face out of her head. "I will tell you later."

Her brain was trying to put the chaos in her head into some resemblance of order. Her heart was telling her one thing but her head knew it was impossible.

"Ok, I will just go and see Clark then." Chloe muttered as she left the room, disappointed by the lack of explanation.

Clark was sitting at his desk, trying to look occupied. What was wrong with him today?

"Clark, is there something going around?" Chloe asked. "I have just left Lois in the copy room looking very dishevelled and in a dream like state. And now you have the same look."

Chloe's face lit up. "Have you two just had a make out session?" she asked excitedly, sitting down next to Clark for more details.

"Yes, we have but it is not straight forward as it seems. Lois did not exactly think she was making out with Clark Kent."

Chloe knew what he meant. "How could you? What has gotten into you? You are playing games with her heart, just to get what you want."

"I know this is no excuse but I cannot help myself when I am around her." Clark announced.

"It's called lust and you spent years controlling it when Lana was around, so what is different now?"

"It is Lois. My feelings for Lana did not even dent the surface compared to what I feel for Lois." Clark explained.

Just then Chloe saw Lois approaching them. She looked sorted except for her hair being all over the place.

Clark smiled at her. "Hi Lois."

Lois looked at him, his expression giving her all the answers she needed. She stuttered. "Did...did you get sorted with Shelby?"

"Yes..."

Lois's cell rang. "Hi." She said as she answered it.

"Hi Ms Lane. This is Detective Martin at Met PD. Detective Jones was wondering if you could come down the station to answer a few questions."

Lois was surprised. "I told them everything I know."

"Off the record, he is being pressurised to find out more about this mystery hero and you are the one who have had the best look at him."

Lois looked at Clark and knew she had to do what she could to help him maintain his identity.

"Ok, I will be right down." She replied.

"What is it, Lois?" Chloe asked.

"I need to go down to fill in some paper work at Met PD." Lois explained.

Clark jumped out his seat. "I will come with you."

"No, it's ok. I am a big girl." Lois replied, knowing if he did come that they would not make it to the police station. She would have seduced him as soon as they were alone.

Lois took a slow walk down to the station, taking time to come up with a cover story to give police. Realising that Clark was the Blur was actually reassuring as otherwise she could not explain the way she accepted his advances. She now realised the kiss in the alley last night had been familiar not because of the Green Arrow Impersonator but because it was Clark all along.

She was not angry with him; in fact she had already decided to wait for him to tell her his secret. There was no hurry and she even accepted if he never did feel able to tell her. She would support him from afar without him ever knowing as long as he needed her.

When she got to the station, she was ushered into an office where John was waiting.

"Ms Lane, I am sorry for bringing you again but I need to talk to you."

"Call me Lois, please. I was going to come and see you anyway. I remember more now. Everything is so much more clear."

John sensed something was amiss. Only twenty minutes ago, Lois had told Detective Martin she did not know anything else, so why the sudden change of heart."

"Ok, Lois. Tell me what you know."

"Right, I remember I did see the Blur and I know what he looks and sounds like." She announced, desperate for John to listen.

"Ok, could you describe him first."

Lois took a deep breath. "I would say he is 5ft7 to 5ft 8, blond hair with brown eyes. The really funny thing I noticed was how small his feet were, maybe even as small as a size 6. And he talked with an Eastern European accent."

John knew what this meant. "Lois, that is very helpful. Can I just go and get some paper and we can take an official statement."

Lois nodded. John left the room. She decided to take the opportunity to use the toilet she had passed in the corridor. She walked down past a few offices...

One of the doors was open and she heard a familiar voice. It was Detective Jones talking to someone on the phone.

"She definitely knows who our mystery hero is. She has just come in and described the Blur as a small person with blond hair and a European accent."

"You are going to need to take care of this. I think you know what needs to be done." John replied. "Wait a moment, there is someone listening in. It is her..."

Lois panicked and ran out of the building. She needed to get back to the Planet and warn Clark that he was in danger...

She looked behind her expecting to be followed but she could not see anyone. It would be safer to hail a cab. Five minutes later she was flying down the stairs at the Daily Planet to the basement.

Clark saw her and stood up. He needed to take her somewhere private. He needed to calm her down and tell her the truth. He led her into the copy room and locked the door.

"What is it, Lois?"

"I know you are the Blur." She announced and then waiting for Clark's reaction.

"I know you do." He replied calmly.

"How do you know?" But then she went off on a tangent. "It does not matter how you know right now. Detective Jones is on to you. I heard him talking to someone about..."

Clark went over to her and put his finger to his lips. "Lois, calm down. Detective Jones is on my side, it was actually me he was talking to on the phone."

Lois realised the misunderstanding and was about to reply but then she noticed he was looking at her with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

Clark was attracted to her on every level and wanted to prove this to her. He thought back over the times when they had fought and realised this banter was actually like foreplay – teasing each other constantly to get a reaction.

In the past few nights his dirty thoughts even continued in his dreams. Every night the same dream, just a different location – the Talon bar, the stairs at his house, the haystack in the barn to name a few. He could not take much more of this – he needed to act and know if there was any chance of Lois reciprocating his feelings.

He leant in and brushed her lips with his. Her whole body was filled with lust and she reacted by pulling the back of his neck bringing his lips plunging on hers. She could feel his excitement, and this turned her on more. Their tongues were intertwining with each other. She could not get enough access to his mouth and pushed even harder against him.

His large hands started to travel up her calves. When he was massaging her legs, he could have swore Lois had let out a soft moan. Lois could not believe what Clark was doing to her. His hands, although a little rough were causing her to experience unbelievable sensations. If this is what he could do with his hands, she wondered what would happen if they went further.

Clark whispered in her ear. "Is this what you want, Lois?"

This dragged Lois back into the reality of what was about to happen. She looked at him in panic, her eyes seemed to be assessing the situation – should she bolt or should she give into the feelings that had been swirling around her head. She decided on the first option.

"Look, Clark. I think I should get back to work. This is a mistake" Lois bustled towards him and brushed past him towards the door, but even she knew her last barriers were caving by the second.

Clark decided this was his chance. He grabbed her hand as she went past and pulled her into a 180 degree spin so she was looking directly in to his eyes. She had never seen such passion in someone's eyes before.

"Lois, I want you."

"You can't..." Before she had the chance to finish, he pushed his lips on hers. The assault was frenzied. After a few seconds, he pulled away to gauge her response. As much as he wanted her, he needed her to be a willing participant.

"Lois..." Clark whispered.

"Clark...shut up..." she demanded, as she gave into her feelings.

Clark and Lois did not make it out of bed until evening when Clark got up and went downstairs to make them some dinner. She had fallen asleep. They had not really had a chance to talk about anything yet. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask her and no doubt she would have plenty she wanted to know.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hi Clark." Jonn said as he walked in the door.

"Did you get things sorted with Lois? I could not believe how much she wants to protect you. I assume you have told her."

"Well not everything." Clark smiled.

"Where is she?"

"Asleep..." Clark nodded upstairs.

Jonn smirked. "I think I will regret asking you any more questions so I will stop our conversation there."

Just then Lois appeared from upstairs. She smiled at Jonn before heading over to Clark and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "You should have woken me up."

"You looked so peaceful."

"Look I will leave you two alone, but just to let you know I have ran major interference on the Blur." Jonn explained.

"Thanks..." Clark walked him to the door before turning back to Lois.

"So what do you want to do? I was making us a salad if you are hungry."

"I know what I really want to do." She gave him a look. "But I have too many questions to concentrate."

"Ok, let's go for a walk." Clark offered his hand which she gladly accepted.

They headed up to the outer pastures. "So do you want questions or shall I just tell you everything?"

Lois went coy. "Whatever you prefer!"

"Ok, I will just tell you. I am not a meteor freak; in fact I am from another galaxy, from a planet from Krypton which was destroyed over 20 years ago. I landed in my space ship during the first meteor shower and I was found and raised by the Kent's. I can run fast, have super hearing, x-ray vision, heat vision and I am invulnerable to everything except green meteor rock." Clark opened up completely.

"Ok, cut the bull... tell me the truth." Lois teased but then saw his face. "Oh...you are telling the truth. Well I didn't see that one coming."

"Lois, it is the truth. I will never lie to you about anything else."

"Where do I start? I have loads of questions. Who else knows?" Lois asked, obviously in shock.

"My parents obviously, Chloe, Pete, and Lana." He replied. "I know you will feel like the last one to find out."

"That doesn't bother me. I trust you had a reason for why you didn't tell me until now. I am not here to throw accusations. I just want to know the real Clark." Lois hugged him.

"Ok, now I have told you the truth. I need to know where I stand. I do not want this to turn into another relationship of lies and deceit like I had with Lana. I want to be with you more than I ever have with anyone else before, but what about Josh?" Clark asked.

"He will be fine about it." Lois smiled.

"So you are just going to dump him like that. You seemed pretty serious about him." Clark tried not to sound annoyed by her casual attitude to Josh's feelings.

"He is one of my best friends and Clark, I am not his type."

"Well you seemed like his type the other night in his hotel room."

"Clark, I am the wrong sex." Lois grinned. "He is more likely to fancy you than me."

It took a few seconds but then it clicked. Clark smiled and nodded. "Oh I see... so why all the secrecy over the years with Chloe and now with me."

"I have always protected his secret, as you know how being gay is frowned upon in the US Army and it would have been a travesty if he was kicked out because of his sexual orientation. He is a brilliant soldier, as my father keeps telling me. The shocking thing is that my dad has known for a few years and it didn't bother him."

"So why did you not tell me earlier." Clark asked.

"Ok, I admit I used him as a barrier so I would not get too involved with you. You have to understand that I usually run at the first sign of a serious relationship."

"What's changed?" Clark asked hopefully.

"I have fallen in love with you and not just because you are the Blur. It is you...Clark Kent who I love."

"I love you too." He kissed her, then picked her up and sped back to the farm.

The following day they headed into the bullpen, trying not to act as a couple but Jimmy clocked them in a second.

"I knew it." Jimmy smiled. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get your act together."

"Thanks Jimmy." Lois smiled, deciding not to deny it.

"Josh is waiting for you." He pointed over to her friend who was sitting at her desk.

"Lois! Is there something you want to tell me?" Josh could see the gestures between Clark and her.

"We're together." Lois announced excitedly.

Josh hugged them both. "That's amazing news. I knew it would happen." He took hold of Clark's hand and shook it. "Good luck. She can be a handful.

"You're telling me." He smirked. "But she is worth it."

They heard a squeal from the other side of the bullpen. It was Chloe who had obviously been given the news by Jimmy. She ran up and hugged them both.

"I think we need a name for you two." Jimmy announced. "How about Clois? Clark/Lois combined...get it..."

Chloe laughed. "Sounds good as long as you promise no..." Chloe was thinking fast. "Clana drama."

For the first time ever Clark felt something else at the mention of Lana's name...indifference.

THE END


End file.
